1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new sorghum line, designated GSV958220, as well as to seed, plants, cultivars, and hybrids related thereto. The invention also relates to methods for producing sorghum seeds and plants from GSV958220.
2. Summary of the Invention
In an embodiment, the invention is directed to a seed or plant of sorghum variety GSV958220, a representative sample of seed of which was deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-11200. The invention also relates, in an embodiment, to a method of producing a plant of variety GSV958220 comprising an added desired trait, the method comprising introducing a transgene conferring the desired trait into a plant of variety GSV958220.
Other methods embodied in the invention include a method of introducing a single locus conversion into variety GSV958220 comprising: crossing a plant of variety GSV958220, a representative sample of seed of which was deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-11200, with a second plant comprising a desired single locus to produce F1 progeny plants; selecting one or more F1 progeny plants that have the single locus; crossing the one or more selected F1 progeny plants with at least a first plant of variety GSV958220 to produce backcross progeny plants; selecting backcross progeny plants that have the single locus and essentially all of the physiological and morphological characteristics of variety GSV958220 listed in Table 1; and repeating the crossing of the one or more selected F1 progeny plants step and the selecting of backcross progeny plants step one or more times in succession to produce selected second or higher backcross progeny plants that comprise the single locus and essentially all of the physiological and morphological characteristics of variety GSV958220 listed in Table 1.
Still further, in an embodiment, the invention relates to a method of producing an inbred plant derived from the variety GSV958220, the method comprising the steps of: preparing a progeny plant derived from variety GSV958220, a representative sample of seed of which was deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-11200, by crossing a plant of the variety GSV958220 with a plant of a second variety; crossing the progeny plant with itself or a second plant to produce a seed of a progeny plant of a subsequent generation; growing a progeny plant of a subsequent generation from said seed and crossing the progeny plant of a subsequent generation with itself or a second plant; and repeating the crossing step and the growing step for an additional three or more generations with sufficient inbreeding to produce an inbred plant derived from the variety GSV958220.